


Addiction

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Heavy BDSM, M/M, Sex Addiction, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 一个哥企图用性爱控制屑弟弟，反过来羊入虎口的故事。mobV哥提及注意





	Addiction

Vergil内心里有一种渴望，那是他不想说出来。因为这种渴望是恶魔本能还是人类血脉里留存的原罪，他不明白。  
在Urizen和V融合之后。残留在Vergil内心之中的还有着对于世间的控制欲，包括自己的身边的亲近的人，那是作为前任魔界之王的本能。那种凌驾于万物之上的感觉，这一点似乎Vergil在某些方面有着特殊的执着。  
他的半身——Dante。从诞生开始，他就有着极强的占有欲。因为作为兄长，对于自己的弟弟有着本能的保护和爱，在经历了一系列事情之后。他的这个欲望开始逐渐转变为自身。他的人性面在这一块帮着自己完成了对于那个孩子的爱的渴望上。  
不过Dante对于自己人性面没有什么什么兴趣，在融合之后那种与之而来的空虚感让Vergil知道有些事情自己必须亲自出马才行。  
Vergil渴望被爱与被保护，不过他没有对但丁提起过。恶魔是贪婪的，对于自己想要索取的东西都是有着极强的偏执。作为曾经魔界的王，Vergil明白那种感觉。  
那种宛如皇后一样高高在上的感觉，而Urizen这个魔性的家伙一点也不懂Dante对于自身的感觉。  
Vergil想要的就是那种万人之上，一人之下的感觉。孤独的魔界的女王，需要一个人来支配他，而他的力量和这个人的力量相当。Vergil幻想着回到那个邪恶之树做成王座之上，他不断索取着来自自己胞弟身上的爱。他此时是Dante发泄的工具。Vergil用自己恶魔的本本能引诱那个传奇的恶魔猎人。他是猎物，只属于Dante的猎物。任由Dante把自己玩弄着。而那里空无一人，也没有其他的魔物来打扰。被捕获的猎物控制着猎人。让猎人丧失掉最后一点残留在身体里人性束缚上的理性。  
这样的幻想不断冲击着Vergil，但他没有行动。要是被Dante知道了，一定会被那个愚蠢的家伙嘲笑着。Vergil平时外表禁欲，在外人看来这是一个十分难以接近的人。而只有Vergil自己清楚，自己这个外表之下到底什么样的人。  
连达芙妮都渴望着被爱而已，爱一个人的方式是无解的。这种扭曲的想法让Vergil越来越希望在床上主动一些。而日常却是朝着相反的方向进行的。主动的一方是Dante。愚蠢的胞弟总是会以不经意的方式发出突然袭击，这让Vergil有些措手不及。不过都是止步于那个人的行为。  
但这些不够，Vergil需要更多的有关于爱的东西。对于这个的偏执让Vergil悄悄的等待着机会。他像只猎物，估计等待着猎人设下陷阱的时候。他想着如何将猎人给牢牢吸引着，然后将其扼杀在自己的幻想世界之中。  
Addiction，这是这种欲望在人类世界中的称谓。一旦触碰就会无法回头。但那种快感就像是恶魔赐予的礼物一样。不断蚕食着触碰者的理性。这一点Vergil很清楚，他现在可不是那个没有自我意识的人偶，他是曾经魔界的王，吞噬了邪恶之树果实的强大的恶魔。Vergil盘算着该如何去引诱着Dante一步一步沉入到属于二人的Addiction之中。  
那个时候来了，Vergil躺在床上看着自己的书，出去做委托的Dante回来，对方的身上还沾着恶魔的血液，汗液体液以及恶魔的血腥气混合的那种特有的味道让Vergil很是难受，他将靠过来的Dante用自己的手给隔开说道。  
“给我去洗干净。”  
他的话语里依旧是对于这种味道的厌恶，不过Dante是笑了一下，看上去好像明白了这个话的意思。Vergil是个外表看上去十分单纯的男人。因为自那天之后，他的心里永远停留于十八岁。而懵懂的Vergil开始学着Dante那种对于自己的语气。  
显然这个将真实的话语给扭曲一下，或许会更招那个愚蠢家伙的喜欢，Vergil看着书，他不断阅读着诗集，忽然他发现自己的书被人给拿开了。进来的不是别人正是Dante。  
“你刚才在邀请我对么？”  
“没有，我只是讨厌你身上的味道而已。”维吉尔说着，用着一种不屑于对方的语气。实则Vergil在一步一步的勾引着Dante。果然这个愚蠢的家伙上钩了。Dante笑了一下，一把将自己的身体贴到Vergil的身上。  
“你现在可是在邀请我啊，老哥……”说着，Dante一把将Vergil压制在床上。Vergil对于Dante突如其来的举动显然是有些反感，因为他不喜欢没有丝毫准备的行动。等他反应过来的时候，自己的外层马甲已经被Dante一个一个给揭开了。  
“好吧……”Vergil躺在床上捂着自己的脸说道。他演示着自己的脸红，要是被Dante看到肯定会被嘲弄一番的，他叹了一口气说道。  
“需要做什么？”Vergil说道，显然他是在执行着自己脑中的计划。他要一步一步将Dante牢牢控制住，自然先要让双方的欲望都得到满足。  
“呵，难得那么主动啊老哥……你就趴在这里帮我弄那个吧。用你的嘴。我的小Dante可是等不及了呢。”Dante说着，Vergil没说什么，只是看着自己胞弟的嘴微微上扬着。  
“真是愚蠢的要求！”Vergil显然有些不情愿。不过这是计划的一部分，这样别扭的样子反而比平时的冷淡更加能够勾引的但丁的兴趣。  
“是你主动的啊，老哥。Come on！”说着Dante还吹了个口哨，Vergil知道这一定是那些该死的杂志上的东西。他想着起身趴在但丁的身上。但丁只是将裤子的口子解开。在那里不继续行动。Dante看着自己的兄长，说道。  
“小Dante需要你用嘴来帮他哦！老哥……”  
最后的那一身称呼，Dante还特别压低了声音，那种声音刺激着Vergil的神经。他对着但丁就是一个白眼。可谁知道自己该死的胞弟居然对着自己来了一番口哨，而且开始无所谓的样子。Vergil只好闭上眼睛，用嘴衔着Dante裤子上的拉链给脱了下去。而他不知道，自己已经落入到的Dante的陷阱之中，这个落入比Vergil构想的还要早。  
Dante他没有穿着最后的一层布料，而是径直用自己的性器对着Vergil喷溅出白色的粘稠的液体。这个时候Vergil似乎意识到了不对，他只是单纯想引诱Dante来满足自己，反而是现在自己在满足Dante。  
“唔……”Vergil下意识将脸给挪开，可是这个液体还是挂在了自己的脸上。但是还是得继续，他用嘴贴在Dante的性器上。口腔与这个巨大的肉柱摩擦着，而Vergil没有意识到这个还仅仅是开始。他用自己的舌头玩弄着小Dante。看上去那个小家伙很喜欢被Vergil的舌头摆弄着。渐渐的一股窒息感开始传到Vergil的大脑里，他不知道这个是怎么回事。而但丁这个时候将自己的手压制在Vergil的头上。  
“很好……做得很不错哦……”但丁说着笑了一下，然后闭着眼睛让Vergil玩弄自己老二的快感不断传来，那种感觉充斥着Dante的大脑，而身下的Vergil也是如此。忽然Vergil感到一阵恶心，一种粘稠而带着腥味的液体顺着那个肉刃流出，一直流到Vergil的深喉之中。  
“唔……嗯……”Vergil在那一瞬感到自己的大脑里一片空白。那种窒息的感觉像是一个毒物一样刺激着Vergil的大脑。  
“你不是说很讨厌我身上的味道么？”Dante说着，看着自己的兄长。Vergil赶忙将嘴挪开，剩下的那些液体则再一次粘在Vergil的脸上，他不断的咳嗽着，显然，自己愚蠢的弟弟在报复自己之前对着他的那个举动。Vergil一向讨厌来自于恶魔身上某些体液的味道。因为在幼年时候，那些家伙曾经在自己最绝望的时候对他做出同样的事情。  
“Foolish……”Vergil一边说着一边咳嗽着，毕竟他注意到自己的胞弟还在看戏一样的看着自己。忽然Dante是一把将Vergil从他的身后抱住。然后将自己的手伸进Vergil的嘴唇里。  
“看来Kiss似乎满足不了你啊老哥。”说着，Dante是用自己的魔具三节棍将Vergil的双手给反剪在后面。  
“你想干……唔……”还没等Vergil反应过来，他的嘴唇里就被Dante塞入了口球，那个小球还是红色的。Dante是笑了一下，任由自己的兄长在怀中挣扎着。  
其实Dante也看出来，这个家伙今天的话里有着别样的意思。所以他是在引自己的那个单纯的兄长上钩而已。Dante笑着。这个时候他从床边的柜子里摸出一个项圈。上面还有着一条长长的链子。他将这个戴到年长者的脖子上，调到了那种介于窒息与正常呼吸的松紧程度。  
“唔……”Vergil自然瞪了一眼Dante。当然这是没有任何实质性的作用，他注意到或许是因为呼吸的刺激，自己身上的小穴正在不断张开，粉嫩的括约肌像是正在开放的花朵，吸引着Dante。  
“嗯……”Vergil自然有些羞耻，他将头转了过去。忽然他感到自己的小穴似乎在不断扩张着，脖子上的项圈还在不断刺激着Vergil的呼吸。他的大脑介于清醒与混乱之中。那是一种很奇妙的感觉。Vergil说不出来，他呼唤着Dante，希望对方停下，但是他忘记现在自己被嘴上那个小球塞着。混着含糊不清的声音。这下却更加激发起Dante身体里那种本能的欲望。巨大的肉刃冲击着Vergil粉嫩而紧实的内壁。粗糙与细腻的地方不断摩擦着。  
“Vergil……你这里……咬得我很紧啊……嗯……”  
“唔……嗯……”Vergil显然不喜欢Dante这种粗鲁而无礼的举动，而Dante对于Vergil内部世界的探索的过程让Vergil的大脑神经不断受着冲击。含糊不清的呻吟声混合着肉体撞击的声音让Vergil的身体逐渐潮红起来。  
“唔……嗯……嗯……”随着Dante抽插的频率加快，Vergil在不断的喘气中感到了那种断气的感觉。这种感觉就是他的Addiction，他现在需要跟多这样的感觉。来自于Dante，他的半身。这就是他去索取的爱，一种被他扭曲的渴望，渐渐的Vergil的眼睛开始湿润了。而他此时不知道此时他的身后，那湿湿黏黏的液体不断从那个小穴里流出着。而Dante也明白，自己身下这个单纯的小恶魔正在索取着什么。于是在喷溅完自己的欲望后，Dante拿出一个小，将Vergil的后穴给塞着，接着他拿出一个带着长线的球状物体，塞入到那个贪婪的小口之中。然后按下遥控器上的按钮。  
“唔……”显然Vergil不愿意这样，不过Dante还没有满足着。他拿出眼罩将Vergil的眼睛给罩住。Vergil感到来自于下体那种放电一样的感觉。这种感觉继续冲击着他，他的意识开始模糊起来。  
“唔……”Vergil发出含糊不清的声音，他似乎乞求着Dante停止自己的动作。而Dante没有停下，反而将Vergil抱到椅子上。他在椅子后面垫上柔软的靠枕。接着Vergil感觉到自己的四肢被扣在椅子的扶手以及椅子的腿上，那种羞耻的姿势不由得让他抖动起来。  
那是Dante在报复，这个聪明的恶魔可以和自己的哥哥一样记仇的。他走到Vergil的身边说道。  
“晚安，魔界的王……好好回想一下这种感觉吧吧。”Dante说着笑了一下。便是走了出去。随着门的关上。房里顿时安静下来，剩下的是只有沉浸在自己幻想之中的Vergil。下身放电的感觉依旧，此时的房间里只有呼吸声以及夹杂在其中微弱的闷哼……  
而门外的Dante知道，自己这次可以说被那个“魔王”给牢牢控制住了。而且他明白自己一觉醒来，自己的老哥将会获得“新生”。  
毕竟那个可是曾经高高在上的如魔界女王般的男人，现在却是被自己玩弄着，宛如一只败犬。那种感觉，Dante觉着这应该是被自己该死的半身给拉进来的，那种不断冲击着大脑，不断麻痹着神经，让人感到愉悦的感觉。  
这种感觉叫做Addiction，那是人类的称呼，也是恶魔血脉赐予的最高级别的享受。  
“真是啊，还真是让人上瘾啊，老哥……”说着Dante走开了。


End file.
